Spider-Man Vol 1 8
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife here. The next morning, Peter gets sa call from J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. He tells Peter to pack a bag as he is being assigned to take photos of the "bigfoot" story that is unfolding in Canada. Peter doesn't like the idea of leaving his wife again so soon, but needs the money. Soon he packs a bag and takes a flight to western Canada along with Daily Bugle reporter Melvin Gooner, much to his chagrin.Peter hopes that Mary Jane will tape The Simpsons and Twin Peaks. The idea of "taping" a television show should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. In Canada, Anna Brooks feels the weight of breaking this story starting to weigh heavily. Thinking the Wendigo is responsible for the killing, she wondesr what could have motivate the monster to kill. With another boy, Bill Rice, still missing, she fears that he too may be dead. In the woods, the Wendigo feasts upon its latest kill. Not far away, an RCMP search party come upon the mutilated remains of the Rice boy. Inspector Krahn calls the discovery in, and tells his men to try and keep the pres as far away from the scene. The inspector then tells his men to get to the Rice home and inform them of the tragic news before the media gets wind of it. Krahn is now more determined than ever to find the creature and kill it. However, when the news does get out, the people of Hope become fearful for their lives. Homes are under lock and key, and the purchase of weapons and ammunition in the region skyrockets. Meanwhile, the press continues to sensationalize the story with each passing day. By this point, Peter Parker has just checked into his hotel room in the nearby town of Chilliwack where he checks in with Mary Jane. After confirming that things are just as horrific as the papers have stated, Peter tells his wife that he is going to get some fresh air and goes out web-slinging as Spider-Man. It has now been nine days since David Neusel's body has been found and the peopel of Hope are still gripped in terror as the Wendigo is still on the loose. A group of hunters are out hunting for the creature and come across a wolf stalking the area. Before they can shoot the innocent creature, some one jumps them and knocks them out. A single word is carved into a nearby tree as a message to the others, that word is "Stop". THe man responsible, is the mutant hero known as Wolverine who has come back to his home country to end the madness that been gripping this community. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}